LEVIH
by LUIZ
Summary: NUEVO CAP PERDON POR LA TARDANZA! UNOS CUANTOS ANIOS DESPUES LLEGA ERIOL A JAPON DE NUEVA CUENTA, ESTA VEZ SOLO Y PARECE HUIR DE ALGO O ALGUIEN, SOLO LI ESTARA AHI PARA EL...
1. Default Chapter

Titulo: Levinh  
  
Sumario: Un Eriol de vuelta en Japón, un Li bastante curioso, un demonio que ronda por los alrededores, un juramento que no debe romperse, un plan para obtener su corazón... aun así con este llegaran a morir los dos...  
  
Capitulo uno: ¡El esta de vuelta!  
  
Son las dos de la mañana, por las calles de Japón se respira un delicioso aroma a húmedo, pues no hace poco había parado de llover, las luces de la ciudad algo opacas dan un exquisito ambiente taciturno... el viento acariciaba el rostro de quien se aventurara a salir a las calles, la ciudad comenzaría a despertar en poco tiempo y la gente se ocuparía de sus asuntos, era perfecto, nadie le notaria... nadie que no pudiera defenderse de su fría presencia, a este Japón ya pronto el llegaría, dentro de 15 minutos aterrizaría el avión que le daría un nuevo posible escape, u otro refugio temporal.  
  
En el avión:  
  
Eriol mira callado por la ventana, ve como la ciudad se despertaba, de vez en cuando el tenia que pasar su mano por el vidrio para quitarle lo empañado, sus ojos no apartaban la vista de la gran torre de Tokio pensaba seriamente en el peligro que el representaba si kerouberous o Yue lograban encontrarle, y aunque su presencia había cambiado mucho tenia la extraña sensación de que podría resultar alguien mas que el lastimado... estaba desesperado, ya no sabia que hacer o a donde dirigirse, y nipón era el refugio de quienes se hacían llamar sus amigos y esperaba que también fuera el suyo...  
  
Azafata: desea algo más joven?- una linda chica se acerca con un carrito lleno de comestibles Eriol: no gracias... o... mejor, déme un poco de café y nada mas...-dijo algo cansado, y sin apartar su vista de la ventanilla Azafata: si señor, aquí tiene... dentro de un momento una de mis compañeras pasara a darles instrucciones para el aterrizaje, espero que haya disfrutado de nuestros servicios- la chica otorga a Eriol una taza de café caliente, hace una reverencia y le regala una sonrisa al chico que parece ido en el paisaje de la noche Eriol: es mejor de lo que me esperaba- dicho esto miro a la chica y tomo la taza entre sus manos, le miro a los ojos y sonrió muy levemente Azafata:... -el rostro de la mujer se ruborizo- eso me alegra señor...-la chica se puso nerviosa al ver los ojos del muchacho, eran fríos y sin brillo alguno, eran tan profundos que podría perderse en ellos y esto le causo mucho miedo...  
  
Eriol miro de nuevo la ventanilla y solo sostuvo la taza, no había sido capaz de rechazar la oferta, aun así no quisiera tomar nada... ya no quería saber nada, pues nada le serviría... almenas eso pensaba el...  
  
E: * Ahora que lo pienso, no tengo lugar alguno al cual llegar, supongo que vagare en busca de una habitación, no se por cuanto tiempo estaré aquí, pero un empleo temporal me ayudaría... esta vez mi llegada me llena de tantos recuerdos... y espero que el no me encuentre, solamente me lastimaría mas...*  
  
Paso el tiempo y por fin el avión llego a su destino, el aterrizaje no tuvo ni un problema, la gente comenzó a bajar y este transporte se fue vaciando poco a poco...Eriol no lo noto hasta que una de las señoritas se acerco a el y le toco una mejilla, el chico se levanto asustado  
  
Asafata2: disculpe señor... no fue mi intención, pero ya tiene que bajar... hemos llegado a su destino Eriol: no hay problema muchísimas gracias por avisarme no tardare, *mi destino... niña, no sabes cuanto desearía que fuera cierto* Azafata: disfrute de su estancia Eriol: n_n eso espero...  
  
Eriol sacudió la cabeza y bajo, la puerta del avión se cerro tras de el y partió de nueva cuenta... se encontró solo, y aunque ya se había acostumbrado a que nadie le esperara... el estar en Japón, donde tenia tantos supuestos amigos y ver que nadie le esperaba le lastimaba en gran manera y mas le lastimaba el saber que no podría acercase a ni uno de ellos...  
  
Todavía no se marcharía del aeropuerto, aun tenia que esperar su equipaje, que no era gran cosa, solo dos maletas, una con sus ropa y otra con sus libros y cartera... de las cuales solo llego la segunda... sin una buena excusa de la seguridad y sin la posibilidad alguna de recuperarla dejo el numero de su celular al encargado y se marcho arto de no lograr nada, para ese entonces ya eran cerca de las diez de la mañana... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
La descripción de nuestro joven, del cual la niebla de Inglaterra le habían pintado la piel... como ya hemos aclarado es la siguiente: sus ojos ahora son fríos, sin brillo alguno, profundos, rasgados... su cuerpo también había cambiado pero conservaba sus rasgos, sus manos eran delgadas y finas, era alto como todo ingles... delgado, su cabello aun tenia el mismo corte despeinado y sus gafas habían pasado de ser redondas a un estilo mas serio...  
  
El caminaba por las calles de la hermosa y gran ciudad donde la gente llevaba gruesas chamarras y muchos soplaban aire caliente a sus manos para que estas no sufrieran, otros tantos las guardaban en los bolsillos, y algunos mas las calentaban con las manos de otra persona, Eriol sufrió envidia de esto ultimo... como deseaba que alguien le regalara una abrazo... pero acostumbrado al ambiente nublado, frió y lluvioso no podía pedir mas, pareciera que el lugar supiera de su llegada y le diera la bienvenida  
  
Como el había pensado, se encontraba vagando en busca de una habitación, solo portaba la maleta con sus libros y no pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo, se dirigió a donde sus pies tuvieron el capricho de llevarlo, y así sin mas llego a un parque (que no el pingüino porque aun no llega a Tomoeda) al cual entro, el lugar no era muy grande, pero era un buen lugar para descansar... el aroma de los árboles y la tierra mojada se mezclaban en el aire, Eriol dio un gran suspiro e irónicamente sonrió, se recargo debajo de un árbol y saco un cigarrillo...  
  
E: es una lastima, que se mezcle este sucio olor con el aroma de la mañana, aun no como nada y es muy temprana hora... pero ahora no me importa, el cigarrillo es mi única compañía ahora  
  
Se quedo ahí, casi adormilado, y vio como el sol salía y tenia el cielo de colores propios del fuego...apago su cigarrillo y finalmente se estiro para relajar sus huesos y siguió su camino... dieron las doce y por fin encontró un buen lugar, no era la gran cosa, pero tenia cama y comida... y sin buscar detalle de la habitación se tiro en la cama y se rindió a Morfeo...  
  
Al despertar nuestro joven se hallo a si mismo frente a un nuevo techo tras un suspiro se dio vuelta para quedar boca abajo contra la cama y miro un reloj digital en uno de los buros  
  
Eriol- las dos de la tarde. Que bien, otro día, en otro lugar... en fin ya me he acostumbrado, después de el desa...comida, iré en busca de trabajo... uno que no me meta en problemas  
  
Después de la comida el chico salio del hotel, con un poco de su dinero, camino por las calles observando cada detalle, así gravaría el camino de regreso al lugar... el sol daba una atmósfera calida y suave, los varios charcos de agua reflejaban sus rayos y hacían su camino un poco mas lento. Pasaron los días cinco en total y aun no se notaba a su rededor ni una señal de peligro, y el pudo conseguir un empleo que le iba muy bien, un lugar acogedor para su alma: en la biblioteca del centro de esa ciudad, seria auxiliar del bibliotecario... todo iba bien, no había ni una señal de peligro a su rededor, pero cierto día su jefe el bibliotecario, le pidió de favor se hiciera cargo de cerrar el lugar, ya que el tenia un asunto urgente que atender, esa noche en cuando se dio la hora de cerrar la biblioteca y el terminaba de acomodar algunos libros y el lugar se hallaba completamente solo, cuando ni un ruido invadía el lugar algo extraño que Eriol no noto comenzó a suceder... Eriol termino su labor, y al momento de querer salir del edificio se dio cuenta que ya se hallaba completamente cerrado, trato de abrir con las llaves, pero estas no funcionaron... el joven comenzó a impacientarse, un calor asfixiante comenzó a concentrarse en el lugar, y una llama de fuego color azul pálido se encargo de envolver a Hiiragizawa el fuego se expandió...  
  
Eriol: Que demonios??? nisiquiera note la presencia, este fuego no quema, no el exterior- pensaba mientras trataba de abrir la puerta- pero si me quema por dentro...- dijo débilmente, el calor le hacia debilitarse, las llamas del fuego le rodeaban jugaban con su mente, entre el fuego se creó una exquisita figura de un "ángel" no yue, era uno de faz maliciosa y sonrisa perversa, la figura se elevo hasta casi tocar el techo y se dejo caer hacia Eriol quien apenas podía mantenerse de pie, la figura le atravesó el cuerpo de un lado a otro, aparentemente era como el viento que no daña al contacto pero había causado una gran herida al alma del chico que después de dejar escapar un leve gemido se derrumbo 


	2. UNA NUEVA NOTICIA

"LA NOTICIA QUE NOS UNE"  
  
Al día siguiente, en el apartamento de un chico soltero:  
  
-Esto si me gusta!!! Un día de descanso, no más kaijus por ahora-el chico de ojos castaños mira dentro de su refrigerador-mmmmm… huevo, arroz, verduras, una docena de cervezas, ¡pastel de la fiesta de Kinomoto...!, veamos… jamón, bah, una cerveza y pastel, eso estará bien para el desayuno… -de pronto el teléfono suena y el se levanta rápidamente, por lo cual se pega con la puerta del congelador…-maldita sea quien es?-se soba la cabeza; activa la contestadora  
  
"Syaoran?... mmmmm debes seguir dormido- el chico se ruborizo al escuchar la voz de Sakuradono- por suerte todo salio bien, mi jefe me ha dado el día libre!, que tal si tu y yo salimos a dar una vuelta-Li-kun se deja caer en el sillón y prende la televisión- me gustaría que…  
  
S-el canal de las noticias, no quiero escuchar cosas deprimentes…-pero una imagen capto toda su atención, tanto así que la voz de Sakura se dejo de escuchar para el…-que es esa noticia?- el chico abre la lata de cerveza y sube el volumen, era un edificio enorme envuelto en humo  
  
"Esto ha sido de lo mas sorprendente, a pesar del incendio que sufrió la biblioteca central de la capital Tokio no se ha presentado ni una perdida, solo existe el olor a humo, pero ni un rastro de fuego, no se sabe como se ocasiono este "fuego mágico" el bibliotecario esta con nosotros, veamos si el sabe algo de lo sucedido"  
  
S-Fuego que no deja rastro alguno?- Nuestro joven de piel clara ve aun mas interesado  
  
"-si buenos días, lo de la biblioteca, pues vera señorita, esta vez no me ha tocado cerrarla a mi, yo deje a cargo al nuevo muchacho, mi auxiliar, ya que yo tenia que ver unos asuntos urgentes  
  
-Y como se encuentra el joven?, tenemos sabido que esta en atención medica -El muchacho, si esta en el hospital, cuando los bomberos llegaron, el fuego se fue, eso fue algo muy extraño, se fue, así sin más, la puerta estaba abierta y el chico estaba a unos pasos de la puerta estaba inconsciente, como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado…  
  
-nada grave espero, usted cree que fueran vándalos?  
-No es nada grave, al parecer fue solo aspirar tanto humo… vándalos?, pues no se llevaron nada -el chico tenia enemigos?  
-no lo se, acababa de llegar al país hace unas semanas, es de origen ingles, pero esta viviendo solo, no tenemos mucha información sobre el, o a alguien que responda en su nombre -pues están informados ya, si usted conoce o puede proporcionar datos de el siguiente muchacho por favor comuníquese a los teléfonos del noticiero!"  
  
-Válgame, eso si que es extraño…-Li se rasca la cabeza y bosteza, cuando algo mas llama su atención  
  
" Es de nacionalidad inglesa, tiene unos 19 o 20 años aproximada mente, su nombre es Eriol H." -la imagen de el chico se veía en la pantalla completa, estaba en la cama de un hospital, con una de esas cosas para ayudarle a respirar que cubría parte de su cara, no había duda alguna, ingles, 19 años, vive solo, una biblioteca, magia, tenia que ser el… tenia que ser… Syaoran dejo la cerveza a un lado y se vistió rápidamente, debía encontrarle, los teléfonos del noticiero se dibujaron debajo de la imagen, de una forma inmediata marco… ahora tendría toda la información que necesitaba para llegar hasta el.  
  
S- si gracias, el hospital de Tokio, habitación 665, si, si, Syaoran Li, soy un amigo de el, si, si no se preocupe, muchas gracias- el chico colgó, pensé que tendría el día libre- Syaoran deja escapar un suspiro de resignación, toma su cartera y sale de su apartamento  
  
Enfermero- Esta es la habitación señor, sigue inconsciente, por favor no le moleste… Li- si, no se preocupe…  
  
Syaoran penetro en la habitación el chico de piel de niebla se encontraba tendido en la camilla, se veía tan cansado y frágil… Li-kun se sentó en la a su lado, aparto el cabello de su cara, y le miro  
  
S-sigues siendo tan frió…- Syaoran pudo notar su energía-algo cambiada, y mucho mas fría-el muchacho de ojos color tierra sonríe al inconsciente y acaricia una de sus mejillas, al contacto de su piel con la de Eriol este se levanta de golpe, quedando su rostro a centímetros del de Li-kun  
  
E-Ah!- el chico respira rápidamente y su pulso se acelera, perece no ver al otro muchacho L-no fue mi intención, lo siento- Li retrocede un poco y toma con una de sus manos el rostro de Eriol-Gomen Eriol-Kun E-quien es usted?-el chico le mira confundido-que es lo que desea?, donde rayos estoy.  
L-soy yo, Syaoran, no me hables de usted… estas en el hospital… E-Syaoran!!!- el chico se quita el respirador-como demonios te enteraste de que estaba aquí? Será mejor que te marches, esto no esta bien- Hirawizaga comienza a impacientarse comienza a temblar, se abraza a si mismo, recoge sus piernas y recarga su cabeza en sus rodillas y dice un poco mas tranquilo- vete… por favor… L-pero Eriol… que sucede? Por que te comportas así?-Li se levanta y coloca una de sus manos sobra la cabeza de su amigo-no confiaras en mi?  
E-No es que no confié… pero... L-demo?  
E- No quiero que estés cerca!!! Si eso es, no quiero que estés cerca, agradezco mucho el que estés aquí, pero por favor… no quiero verte…- Eriol avienta la mano de Syaoran y no dice nada más L-estas seguro Eriol?  
E-… si tan solo supiera, pero no debe saberlo!, por su bien… cuanto me alegra que este aquí, pero no quiero que salga lastimado… no quiero que Levih le encuentre… duele mucho Levih-susurra el niño- estoy seguro, vete Syaoran L-mírame a los ojos y dime que deseas que me vaya!-dice ante las respuesta de su compañero, Eriol levanta la vista y clava el vació de sus ojos en los ojos de Li, ese vació ocasiona que todas las fibras del cuerpo del chino se estremezcan, sus mirada es mas fría aun, al parecer ese ataque le había arrebatado otro tanto de calidez E-Syaoran Li-kun… deseo que te vayas-dice el ingles cortante, frívola y cruelmente- Lar-ga-te… No te quiero aquí espero que ahora si me creas… - El ingles sigue mirándole sin que su rostro cambie de expresión lo que Syaoran no soporta S-Se que … en fin si eso es lo que quieres… fui un entupido al preocuparme por ti… su algún día en verdad crees que yo pueda ayudarte-el chico saca una pluma y escribe en una de las manos de Eriol-esta es mi dirección… afhhhh…-Syaoran sale del cuarto sin decir mas, sin azotar la puerta, Eriol recarga de nuevo su frente en sus rodillas y deja correr sus lagrimas E-así es mejor  
  
Afuera:  
  
S-se que me esta mintiendo, Pero no puedo hacer nada si el no quiere que este cerca, pero algo paso, hay algo que me intriga, nunca había visto a Eriol de tal manera, ¿que habrá pasado con Mizuki-sensei? O con sus guardianes? Afhhh… por que volvió, y que demonios paso con eso del incendio? algo lo esta matando, eso en sus ojos no es que el sea mas frió, algo se esta tragando su alma  
  
Syaoran estaba muy intrigado, y no quería irse sin saber nada, después de todo había ido hasta la capital de Tokio… pero no podía pensar con la barriga vacía, bajo al restaurante del hospital y desayuno sin siquiera sospechar lo que pasaba con Eriol.  
  
En la habitación del ingles:  
  
E- Esta cosa, como se quita…? (Sacando con gran cuidado la aguja de suero de su muñeca) agh! Como duele… ahora maldita sea donde demonios esta mi ropa!? – Eriol estaba aun débil pero no quería quedarse ahí, esa cosa sería capaz de quemar también el hospital, suspiro y miro a todas partes, y junto a la camilla pudo observar un botón, seguramente le serviría, y dicho y hecho, cuando Eriol lo presiono una enfermera entro  
  
Enfermera- En que puedo… se ha quitado el suero?  
Eriol- Eso ahora no importa, supongo que ya puedo irme Enfermera- pero joven…todavía no esta del todo bien Eriol- eso corre por mi responsabilidad, quiero que traiga mis ropas y haga algo con mi muñeca… por favor Enfermera-… un momento por favor joven…  
  
La enfermera salio y poco después el doctor llego, reviso a Eriol y le advirtió que era un riesgo que se fuera en ese estado, pero Hirawizaga necio insistió en que le dejaran ir, poco después el ya estaba caminando por las calles, su paso era lento y de vez en cuando se detenía por que las cosas se tornaban borrosas…  
  
En el hospital:  
  
S- Como demonios que se dio de alta? Lo acabo de ver y no estaba en condiciones de salir!!!- emitió furioso el joven castaño a la enfermera encargada de atención  
  
Enfermera- disculpe joven pero le ruego que no me grita además el ha salido por su propia voluntad, nosotros no podemos mantenerlo aquí a la fuerza el es capaz de decidir lo que es mejor…  
  
S-maldito Eriol- Li apretó los puños y salio en busca de su antiguo compañero, se fue siguiendo aquella fría presencia que se había quedado en su ser. Iba corriendo por que algo le gritaba que Eriol no estaba bien.  
Li llego a un punto donde la presencia se hizo más fuerte, pero… de pronto dejo de sentirla, estaba cerca de un parque, miro a todas partes y le hallo rodeado de niños que lo jalaban a la sombra de un árbol… el chino se acerco y los niños le miraron  
  
s-que pasó niños?  
Niño- estábamos jugando y de pronto se callo a mitad de la calle, no podíamos dejarlo ahí… Niña- lo conoces? No te lo podemos dar si no es tuyo!- decía abrazando al Ingles- yo lo vi primero s- No puedes adueñarte de las personas de esa forma… Niña- no es tuyo verdad… como sé si de verdad lo conoces s- (suspiro) no tengo tiempo para discutir con tigo, mi amigo esta enfermo y no puedo dejarlo aquí Niña- es mío ¡ s- No es tuyo –Syaoran desesperado carga a Eriol en brazos y se lo lleva dejando a la niña llorando - que es suyo, si como no… no entiendo por que lo quería para ella-Li se detiene y mira a todas partes- y ahora a donde demonios voy?-El joven lobo sienta al ingles en la banqueta y revisa sus bolsillos buscando algún indicio de su dirección –aja! Su gafete de empleado…  
  
Li lo lleva a su apartamento y mira sorprendido el pequeño cuarto en el cual vivía su amigo… el miserable espacio donde dormía la mitad de la reencarnación del mago más poderoso de los tiempos… Li miro la miraba por la ventana y suspiro  
  
S- Cuando despierte deberás contarme todo… uh? Solo trae consigo una maleta…- un gemido se escucho, Li miro a Eriol quien aun inconsciente respiraba agitadamente, bajo su camisa justo en el pecho parecía haber una luz de color azul, intrigado Syaoran desabrocho la playera, una pequeña llama de color azul quemaba el pecho de Eriol cuando Li traro de tocarla esta se hundió por completo en el corazón de Eriol sin dejar rastro, al ínstate Eriol gimió con mas fuerza y respiro con un poco más de calma…comenzó a sudar frío Syaoran junto de su energía en la palma de sus manos y recorrió el cuerpo de Eriol sin tocarlo pronunciando en chino un conjuro que calmo el dolor he hizo despertar al dueño de su preocupación  
  
S- Ya estas mejor?  
E- LiKun? Eres tú? – Pronuncio débilmente y con los ojos entre abiertos- te dije que te fueras S-si soy voy no voy a irme… E- Por que insistes en estar con migo?  
S- porque tú ya nos has ayudado antes… ahora me toca ayudarte a ti… E- yo solo cumplí con mi misión…hice lo que se debía S- Es lo mismo que yo estoy haciendo… y que haces de nuevo en Japón ah?  
E-nada S- Oh vamos! Puedes confiar en mí E- (se sienta) confió en ti y te estimo mi querido Li-kun… y por eso, no te lo diré S- Y Mizuki-sensei? Ruby moon? Spinel? Que hay de ellos, no caben todos aquí… E- Ellos no están aquí…( agacha su cabeza pues se forma un nudo en su garganta y su voz se entre corta) ellos, ellos …Ellos están en Inglaterra! No vinieron con migo! S-(incrédulo) A... Si? Y por que no vinieron con tigo?  
E- por que quiero estar solo!  
  
Syaoran abraza a Eriolkun y este se sorprende E-que haces? .oo . Porque lo haces?  
S- Por que lo necesitas… tengo una idea! Este lugar es muy pequeño, y yo estoy viviendo solo, puedes venir a mi casa, no te cobrare… podrías cocinar y limpiar a cambio de ello ¿Qué dices ah?  
E-NO S- Uno trata de ser amable y ve lo que haces… por que no?  
E-por que quiero estar solo… S- Se que probablemente te metiste en un problema grande y no quieres involucrarme… cierto?-le dice sin romper su abrazo E-cierto S- que no quieres estar solo, que quizá los dejaste en Inglaterra para que no fueran lastimados… y que ese fuego azul en tu pecho te carcome el alma…¿cierto?  
E-la mayoría…(traga saliva) ellos no están en Inglaterra, todos ellos murieron antes de salir del país S-que? "O E- no quiero que estés con migo para que no mueras… S-muy bien ahora si TENDRÁS que explicarme E-no tengo que explicarte nada!  
S- Eriol- el nombre del ingles salio de los labios de Likun con suavidad , con un tono de calidez que provoco que Eriol se estremeciera, y se abrazara aun mas a Syaoran, le decía tantas cosas con el solo hecho de pronunciar su nombre…Eriol le miro y recubrió que quizá en esa persona estaría el refugio que tanto buscaba, E- Esta bien… te lo diré.  
  
El chico contó con paciencia a Li todo lo que había sucedido, que en un momento de ocio y malicia había liberado a un demonio, el cual le causa grandes problemas pues se había vuelto posesivo, aquel demonio se hacia llamar Levinh mató a su futura esposa y sus guardianes por celos, tenia un pacto con el y si se rompía todo estaría perdido, pero existía algo que no lo dejaba liberarse de aquel ser de aspecto de ángel … y era que el al momento de liberarlo escucho un verso, pronunciado por el demonio y que por olvidarlo no podía encontrar la clave para liberarse, cada que recordaba un fragmento aquel ser lo atacaba para obligarlo a olvidar de nueva cuenta… eso se volvía un tanto tedioso  
  
S-afh… pensé que por llevar tantos años de saber magia y sus consecuencias no cometerías tal error E- pero… cuando comencé no pude detenerme, era una obsesión de probar que podía ir mas allá de lo que llego Reed Clow… no quería ser solo su sombra…no quiero solo existir por que solo soy parte de una misión, trate de hacer mi vida… pero, ese mago parecía siempre regirla, y aun lo hace… yo no soy Reed… ya no… yo no soy solo su sombra S-tranquilo Eriol yo se que no lo eres, y muchos te apreciamos por ser Hiiragizawa Eriol… Anda! ven con migo… a mi apartamento, juntos podremos luchar contra ese ángel E-no entiendes, si permaneces a mi lado… S-yo puedo defenderme y quieras o no yo te cuidare!  
E-que! Como que tu…! No! Te lo prohíbo S-nah… yo hago lo que se me de la gana… y me da la gana cuidarte, así que coge tu maleta porque nos vamos, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar… y no quiero no estar ah  
  
Por mas que Eriol insistió en que era una mala idea y que era mejor que se marchara solo Syaoran era mucho mas terco así que ahora están rumbo a Tomoedachou  
  
Bien hasta aquí este Cáp. De mi primer Erili… espero que les este gustando, perdón por la tardanza pero es que he estado con ciertos asuntillos y por una u otra cosa no podía seguirlo… reviews onegai… todo lo que envíen será bien aceptado por mi el autor de este fic… osease LuiZKuN  
  
Arigato Gozaimasu por leer mi Fic. Espero no haber quedado como un Baka  
  
Sugerencias, regaños, amenazas de muerte, dulces, besos y chocolates (O) 


End file.
